El pecado de Eva
by patli-127
Summary: Nathalie se pregunta acerca de los sentimientos y la relación que tiene con la primera mujer de la humanidad


**El pecado de Eva.**

** _ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen créditos a su creador_**

Siempre he sido preguntado por qué los templos eran tan oscuros principalmente los que existían en París, siendo un claro ejemplo de la arquitectura gótica en esta era uno de los más bonitos que había visto.

El olor del incensado y el granero de la madera se mezclaron entre sí, se tuvo que admitir y no tener un efecto relajante en ella, siempre se ha tenido esa manera y la combinación de estos con la luz de la luz que se filtraba a través de los Los hermosos vitrales le dan la sensación de ser etérea.

Sus tacones repicaban en contra del mármol pulido mientras caminaba por el largo corredor llenando el olor de la madera y el incensó, admirando los vitrales en los pasajes bíblicos, además de los hermosos decorados de la catedral de nuestra señora del norte "Norte Dame" . Camino hasta situar frente al atrio, tan imponente y exuberante, claramente pensado para hacer ver a los humanos a los pequeños que son frente a la inmensidad del universo y dejar de lado la inmensa desigualdad social, ya que nadie puede pagar la cuota para hacer un evento en ella , sus labios dibujaron una fina sonrisa ante este pensamiento por esa era la razón por la que ella podría estar caminando por este recinto sin tener que tropezar con alguna horda de turistas.

Su jefe haciendo uso del poder que da las relaciones sociales y una inmensa cuenta de banco, cerrar el acceso a cualquier persona para poder llevar a cabo en él una sesión de fotos, para promocionar su nueva línea de ropa modelo principal Registrar el lugar mientras giraba en su propio eje admirando la grandeza de este, hasta que su mirada se posó en uno de los innumerables cuadros del lugar.

¿En qué consiste esa obra de una obra de arte? Representación en el pasaje donde Eva tentó y engañó por la serpiente de un comer la fruta prohibida a Adán, para luego ser expulsado del paraíso por mandato de dios, quien castigó a Eva por ser quien tomara el fruto y lo que es una persona a su marido, a tener una enemistad eterna con la serpiente.

Se siente identificada con la mujer de la pintura, esta vez, el extraordinario, el contacto entre las dos manos, la piel blanca, los ojos azules y el cabello negro con la sola diferencia de que Nathalie tenía un mecanismo rojo, mientras que Adán al igual que Gabriel era rubio y miraba a Eva con una mirada gris, sosteniendo en sus manos una manzana roja; en el fondo de la pintura junto a un manzano se ve la serpiente mirando a la pareja.

Ella conocía perfectamente el relato, ya que no era un creyente. Mientras admiraba la pintura un pensamiento cruzó su mente, haciéndole fruncir el ceño; "y si no fue Eva quien tomo y comió la manzana primero, si fue adán y Eva en su infinito amor se culpó por ser ella quien recibió el castigo y la persona que amaba", si él también fue castigado a labrar la tierra y Tomar frutos de este esfuerzo, pero no se puede comparar con el hecho de millas de mujeres a lo largo de millas de años. Costumbres que llegaron hasta nuestros días.

Ella misma fue una prueba viviente de la ocasión en la que el relato estaba mal, pues el amor, el amor, la sensación que no le cabía en el pecho y la vida dolorosa, se estaba sacrificando. No tenía lógica que se sacrificara por un amor que no fuera correspondido, por dios luchara por amor con él, fantasma, cualquier persona sensata lo dejaría por su bien, pero no ella, ella se sacrificaría y no solo por aquel hombre que amaba sino también por el hijo.

Sí, Gabriel le había dado un lugar la manzana del amor y ahora ella pagaría con el dolor por su felicidad, no importó consumirse por él, ni siquiera en el mismo momento que Eva, ni siquiera en el otro lado. Adrien le había declarado abiertamente la guerra dejando claro que no obtendría nunca perdón por parte de él. Al menos Eva tenía el amor de Adán, ella no tenía nada, lo estaba dando todo por nada.

Mirar una vez más el altar mayor y pidió perdón a dios por su decisión, también deseo que nadie más hiciera algo parecido a lo que ella estaba haciendo; Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el corredor. La sesión fue un punto de terminar y algo por sí mismo.

Su elección fue tomada hasta que se consumió hasta las cenizas por la felicidad de su jefe y su hijo. Era una decisión tomada, solo esperaba que su elección no trajera desgracias para terceros como la elección de Eva; El verdadero pecado de Eva había sido amar sin medidas y el de ella era el mismo.

.

.

.

.

**me gusta el personaje de Nathalie, me parece complejo así que aquí esta mi aportación a una serie a la cual que le tengo ****admiración, y el capitulo de hoy ¡me encanto!.**

**PD.¿ por que casi no hay fanfics de ella?**


End file.
